


A little bit of limp never hurt nobody

by blessedarethewarriors



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bottom Alec, Daddy Kink, Desperate Alec, Different Sex Positions, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Feels, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Making Love, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Magnus, Wall Sex, a lot of dirty talk, but slow sex in the end, sex talk with Izzy, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedarethewarriors/pseuds/blessedarethewarriors
Summary: Alec complains to Magnus that people noticed, Alec having a limp after spending the night with him.Magnus makes sure his boyfriend won't be able to walk straight afterwards.A little bit of embarrassement for Alec, a little bit of fluff, a little bit of feels and a whole lot of smut and love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is basically just shameless smut between my two munchkins.  
> And I would like to mention that even though I love the cast members of shadowhunters and the fact that Matt and Harry are potraing Malec, I still imagine Malec to look like how the books describe them, because I've read the series first, so it's stucked in my head somehow. (eg. Alec with blue eyes, Magnus being taller than Alec...)
> 
> Explicit content.

 

"Does Magnus have a big penis?"

  
Alec chocked on his coffee.

  
He looked up at Isabelle. He was still coughing while at the same time, silently sending a plea to the angels to kill him right now.

Why by the angel's sake does his SISTER wants to know that? At 10 in the morning, at their kitchen table, in the institute.  
Said sister was observing him with wide black eyes, a questioning look grazing her features.  
She was dead serious.

  
"Wha-..I..don't..What??",Alec stuttered out.  
Izzy tried again, "You know what I mean Alec. Does Magnus have a big di-"  
Alec cut her off by clasping his hand over her mouth.  
"I heard what you said the first time", Alec hissed, face reder than a tomato, "But why? Why on earth do you want to know?"

  
Izzy pushed Alec's hand away and smirked at her brother, "Well, you know, sometimes when you sneack back in to the Institute in the morning, after spending the night with Magnus , I couldn't help but notice, that you're having a limp."

  
Before Alec could say anything in his defense, Izzy cut him off and said ," Well, the most people here assume it's just an injury you received during patrol." And then she smirked again, "But I know better. "  
Isabelle giggled when Alec made a squeeking voice at the back of his throat and started banging his head against the table top.  
She lifted her hand and put it on the back of his head, stopping her brother's antics and hoping she could restrain him from having a total breakdown.  
She tangled her fingers with some of the black strands on his head and said in an authoritative voice, "I know you don't want to talk about it but as your sister I have to make sure you're not getting hurt. I understand that there will be some temporary outcomes when you take it up the -" Alec blocked the sound out by pressing his hands against his ears.  
Izzy laughed and shoved his hands away and continued,"But I noticed that you are taking longer to heal so I assumed it has something to do with Magnus'-" Seeing that her brother is almost going to faint, Izzy changed her actual words to 'Magnus' you know what'.

Alec couldn't believe that the ground hasn't swallowed him up yet.  
Yes, Magnus has a big dick indeed and yes, Alec likes feeling it inside him. But no, he wasn't going to admit that to his little sister for heaven's sake.

Taking a (very) deep breath, he looked up.  
And there she was, still smirking and with mishief in her eyes. She just loves to embarrass him and make him feel uncomfortable.

"He gives it to you good, huh." she whispered amused.  
Alec groaned and let his head drop again.

'The angels love to test him' he thought bitterly.

 

*****

 

"I hate you."

 

Magnus arched one eyebrow and looked up from the book he was currently reading. "Hello to you to Darling.",Magnus replied and closed his book, trying to think about anything he did to upset his boyfriend.

  
He eyed Alec carefully, trying to figure out what the problem was, but his shadowhunter was franticly roaming the loft and kept murmuring to himself in a quite voice. "Alec, sweety what's wrong?" Magnus asked finally, not coming to any conclusion.

Alec stopped his pacing and faced the warlock. Only then Magnus noticed the blush creeping up Alec's neck, painting his cheek in an adorable shade of pink. After a minute of silence, as if Alec has to compose himself first, he finally bursted out. "I had the worst conversation ever this morning. THE WORST.", he said, trying to hide the whining tone in his voice.

While Alec explained everything to Magnus, the shadowhunter noticed that Magnus' lips started to form a smile, which caused Alec to stop his rambling abruptly and stare at his boyfriend.

It wasn't a compassionate smile or an encouraging smile to show Alec that he understood his frustration. No, that smile held a sense of pride.

"Really?" Alec said unimpressed, "Urgh you're the worst."

Magnus chuckled and walked up to his sulking boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him from bbehind. 

"Well, come on, you can't blame me darling, you're so unressisting when you're begging for more and it's not like they don't know that we're together.", he said and kissed Alec's pink cheek .

Even though Alec relaxed in Magnus' arms, he doesnt stop pouting.

Magnus sighed and suggested, "Okay, how about this? From now on I'll bottom most of the time. Then nobo-."  
Suddendly Alec cut him off with an unintelligible murmur. "Sorry Darling, come again?",Magnus asked confused and turned his boyfriend around in his arms.  
But Alec was avoiding his eyes. He was acting strange. Well stranger than usual.

"No" Alec murmured, his face reder than before.

"No"?, Magnus repeated slowly, not being sure what Alec meant. "Idontwantthat" Alec rushed out with a small voice, and even the tip of his ears were turning pink now. Magnus smirked, realization dawned on him. 'Oh'

It's not like they have definite roles in the bedroom and even though both of them are vers and enjoy beeing on bottom or on top, they had found out that Alec prefers to bottom most of the time.

"What do you want then, darling?", Magnus asked innocently as he cornered Alec against the desk in his home office. He leaned down so their foreheads touch and smiled at the shadowhunter, "Tell me." he moved his hands from Alec's waist down to his ass and pushed their bodys closer together, which caused Alec to let out a sudden gasp.

"Do you want me to make you feel good, Baby? Take care of you?",the warlock whispered. He could already feel that he's getting hard and began to move his hips so Alec can feel it as well.

And all Alec could do was nod shakingly. Not trusting his own voice when Magnus was deliciously rubbing against him. Letting him forget why he came here for in the first place. All he could think of now was Magnus. Magnus' body pressed up against his own, lower parts grinding against each other erotically.

"What do you want Alexander?," Magnus asked again, not satisfied with Alec's silent answer.

"Please", Alec croacked out, as their movements started to get faster.

"Please what darling?"

"I..I want you. Magnus, please." He moaned breathlessly. "Fu-...Fuck me."

But Magnus stopped his movements and pulled slightly away. "You're sure?", he asked, one eyebrow raised in question. "What would your people say when they see you limp after spending the night with me? Knowing I did this to you. That wouldn't be a big plus for me, would it hmmh? Seeing that I am just a 'filthy' downwolder seducing one of their strongest warriors, whereas they rather insist you're better off with another shadowhunter.",Magnus said, mostly to tease Alec, but deep down he was scared. Scared of Alec listening to the other bigotted shadowhunters, realizing that Magnus wasn't worth the trouble and ending up leaving him.

Noticing the sudden change, Alec frowned.

His hands pulled on the collar of the warlock's shirt. Baby blues staring up at him. But Magnus was now the one who tried to avoid eye contact, angry with himself that he had let his insicuratis get in the way, but a soft, still breathless voice caught his attention.

"Hey. Look at me",Alec said softly.

Slowly he let his gaze wander to his boyfriend's. His glamored dark eyes met warm blue ones, while soft fingers were carressing his face.

"Do you really think I would ever listen to any of them ?" he asked softly. "You think I would leave you?"

When Magnus didn't answer. Alec sighed and slid his hands down Magnus' neck to his chest, taking hold of the warlocks satin robe.  
"We both know that I struggled with my sexuality." He said looking down at his hands which were currently carressing the warlock's chest. "And that I've tried to hide our relationship, because I was so scared of people finding out. And sometimes it led to situations that I've handled...less than great.",he chuckled sadly.

Looking up at his lover he continued, "But you changed me. You were so kind and patient and loved me for who I am. You are, you are...the best thing that could have happen to me.",Alec whispered, and a cute blush appeard on his face, still new at talking about his feelings so openly.

"Alexander.." Magnus started but Alec cut him off, wanting to make sure Magnus understands that Alec meant every word. "I don't care, what they think. I really don't. You are all that matters. I want you, Magnus. Only you.",Alec said softly.

And the remaining parts of the wall Magnus had built so firmly around his heart crumbled.

How long had he waited for the moment that someone will choose him over anything else, regardless what every one else was thinking.

He smashed their lips together in a hungry kiss and picked Alec up. With one long arm he swiped everything off the desk sending them flying to the ground and placed Alec on top of it. The shadowhunter kicked his shoes off, hands immediatly found Magnus' belt and started to unbuckle it.

"Hmmh baby boy", Magnus said and pulled away. "Slowly". He murmured as he stoped his boyfriends fumbling hands.

Alec whimpered and tried to get to Magnus belt again, but the warlock pushed his hands away and interlaced their fingers. He could almost see a cute pout forming on his lover's face, the result of not getting what he wants.

"Slowly", he repeats in a deep voice. "We dont want to Rush it do we?".

He let go of Alec's hand and slowly pulled off his boyfriend's black oversized long sleeve shirt, before leaning in and placing small kisses on Alec's jaw line and neck. "I want to take my time with you. Take you apart nice and slow. Feel how your body reacts to me." Alec let out a sudden gasp as Magnus bit his neck."

Fuck you so hard, so you can't  walk straight tomorrow." He licked a long line on Alec's neck. "Make you come so many times until you can't  take it anymore.",he murmured against his skin. "And You know what I will do then?",he asked and moved his lips to Alec's ear, tucking on his earlobe before whispering, "Then I will take you one last time. Make you come with just my dick and my voice. So that you can still feel me in you tomorrow. With Every step you take you'll be reminded of me. That you're mine," he paused and stared at Alec's eyes. His blue eyes were hazy and unfocused, but he was taking in every word Magnus was saying and leaned in when the warlock caresses Alec's cheek with his hand, "and that I'm yours",he smiled.

"How does that sound baby boy?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter will be up soon, containing Magnus fulfilling his promises of the night ;)  
> A lot of smut ahead !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I didn't mean for it to be sooo long. And there isn't even plot in it smh  
> Warning: Shameless smut. With feelings and fluff towards the end. A lot of dirty talk. A lot. Enjoy!

 

 

"How does that sound baby boy"?

 Alec was so turned on by now. All he could do was whimper and fall apart under Magnus' touch.

He pulled his warlock down and crashed their lips together. Arms going around Magnus' neck pulling him closer between his legs. Magnus parted Alec's lips with his tounge. Entering his boyfriend's mouth, he tangled his tounge with Alec's, letting them have their own familiar dance.

Alec's hands slid Magnus' robe off his shoulders and traveled down to his chest and stomach. Arriving to the hem of the warlock's shirt, he pulled it quickly over his head, breaking their kiss in that process.

Not wanting to waste another second, the shadowhunter's hands found their way back to Magnus belt the same time Magnus was taking off Alec's jeans including his boxers, which led to a brief laughing fit from the lovers, seeing that both clumsingly try to get their boyfriend naked as fast as possible.

With no piece of clothes covering their bodies anymore, Alec laid back and spread his legs, offering himself to his boyfriend. "Make love to me", he whispered.

Magnus smiled and moved, so he's between Alec's spread legs. Kissing his shadowhunter full on the mouth, he started trailing kisses down Alec's neck, while alec crained his neck giving Magnus more access.

The shadowhunter was so lost in the moment, enjoying Magnus' lips on his skin, until he felt two fingers pressing against his lips, asking for entrance.

"Make them wet sayang.",Magnus whispered in his ears and pressed his fingers into Alec's mouth as the younger man opened up obediently.  
Alec sucked on his boyfriend's fingers while Magnus used his other hand to move one of Alec's legs to his shoulder.

Slowly Magnus retreated his fingers and pressed them carefully against Alec's entrance. "Relax love",he said and pushed the first finger in. The shadowhunter let out a quiet moan, welcoming the familiar burn and pleasure he felt everytime Magnus fingered him.

  
Magnus knew, he could prepare Alec with magic, which would be much quicker but he loves to do it this way. Love to hear how his shadowhunter would begging for more soon.

"Mag- Magnus please. More. Pl-Please.",Alec whimpered while spreading his leg impossible wider and pushed back on his finger to illustriate his point. The warlock took mercy on him and shoved a second finger in, which Alec greedely takes in with a low moan.

"Such a good boy." Magnus mumbled, scissoring his fingers, opening Alec up for his cock. "Making me so proud. You earned yourself a reward.",he said and began kissing down Alec's chest and stomach until his face was directly in front of Alec's ass. He spread his cheeks, exposing Alec's thight hole.

Due the ministration from Magnus' fingers it was already red and gaping. And just begging to be fucked.

The warlock blew softly on Alec's entrance and was rewarded with a broken gasp from his lover "oh God Magnus.",he moaned and locked his ankles around his lover's neck. Satisfied with the reaction he got, he continued with small kitten licks, sending waves of pleasure through Alec's body. Sensing that Alec is almost there, Magnus moved up to his boyfriend's erection. Licking up his shaft, he pressed three fingers into Alec's hole the same time he went fully down on him.

Alec's hand flew to Magnus' hair as he bopped his head up and down Alec's cock while stroking his boyfriend's postrate with his fingers. "Aah Mag...Mags I'm gonna..aah" Alec screamed as he pulled on Magnus' hair.

The warlock pulled up and kissed the tip of Alec's penis. "Come for me Alexander", he said before taking the whole shaft down his throat.

And Alec came, clenching around Magnus' fingers. Back arched off the table and hands fisted in the warlock's hair. 

 After licking Alec's member clean he smiled up at his lover. "Such a good boy.",Magnus praised and gave the inside of Alec's thigh a kiss.

 

He let Alec catch his breath for a second, before he pulled him out of the room and walked him to the kitchen counter. " I will fuck you through this whole apartment, love.",he said and kissed Alec on his nose. An innocent act compared to his filthy words.

He placed his hands under his boyfriends thighs, prompting him to jump up with the little strength he still has in him. With a kiss on his forehead, Magnus laid him on the counter and snapped his fingers to conjure a bottle of lube in his hand.

He smeared a great amount of it on his dick and stroked it a few times as he fixed his gaze on Alec who had his own eyes on Magnus' length, following the movement of his hand.

The warlock cleared his throat, which caused the shadowhunter to look up. Blushing slightly.

"My eyes are up here my love", Magnus chuckled playfully and moved his boyfriend's legs after his liking.

With both legs on Magnus' shoulders,Magnus put some lube on Alec's entrance and pumped his fingers in and out for several times, to be completle sure Alec is really prepared. Securing Alec's legs once more he pushed himself slowly into Alec, their eyes never breaking eye contact.

He knows he's big, so he's watching Alec's reaction carefully, so he'll be able to stop immediatly if the pain gets too much for his boyfriend.  
The shadowhunter's mouth fell open as he felt Magnus' dick breeching him. Magnus hand and lips roaming his body trying to distract him from the pain.

Even though Alec had Magnus' cock up his ass many times before and even though his muscels are still a bit relaxed from his orgasm, it was still difficult to get the sheer size of Magnus in him.

He slung his arms around Magnus' torso, nails scratching the warlock's back as he tried to relax. Magnus glanzed down while he's still pushing in and watched Alec's hole expanding to accommodate him inside.  
"There you go," he praised him, "Deep breaths. Let me in baby boy."  
Finally fully seated inside his boyfriend, Manus kissed him on the lips lovingly.

"Good boy", he whispered.

Magnus pressed his chest against Alec's, so the shadowhunter's knees were almost touching his ears. He took hold of Alec's hands and pressed them over his head, pinning them on the counter.

And Alec let him. He loves it when Magnus bends him like wire and take him after his liking. He knows his boyfriend will take care of him without him having to say one word.

Alec let out a low moan when Magnus started to move his hips in a slow pace, keeping his gaze on Alec the entire time.

"By the angel. You're so big." Alec croacked out.

"And you are so tight baby. The perfect hole to use.",Magnus whispered as he started working up a quick speed. "Do I fuck you good sweety?"

"Yes...yes you fuck me so good...so good". ",Alec rambled, his body open and submitted for his warlock.

When Magnus let go of Alec's hands, the younger man immediatly slung his arms around Magnus' neck, who pulled Alec up with him as he straightened up. Legs falling off his shoulders.

He gripped the underside of his lover's knees and fucks Alec in a padlock position, while at the same time tangling his tounge with Alec's, which caused the shadowhunter to let out a low moan that Magnus swallowed.

This way he could kiss Alec easily. He let Alec take control of the kiss as Magnus slowly thrusted in and out of him with smooth lazy strokes.

Their chests were pressed together. They had full body contact, as if their bodies were melted into one.

"You're taking my cock so good. You're perfect." Magnus moaned into Alec's neck as his boyfriend leaned even more towards him, tightening his hold around him.

"Plea-...Aaah",Alec please were cut off by his own moan when his boyfriend licked the special spot behind Alec's ear before biting one earlob, less than gentle.

"You want to ride me baby? Bounce on my big dick like a good boy, stretching your hole wider for me?", the warlock asked with a low voice.

Alec nodded frantically and moaned, losing all sense of clear thinking when Magnus talks dirty to him.

"Yes. Yes, Daddy. Anything." he sobbed out.

Magnus smirked. 'Daddy'.  
They've already tried 'Master' or 'Sir' and enjoyed it greatly. But 'Daddy'? That was new and Magnus likes it. A lot

"Show Daddy how much you want it Alexander." With that he moved them away from the counter and walked to the couch in the living room. The second he sat down with Alec still on his lap, the shadowhunter reached behind him and guided Magnus' length to his entrance. With his other hand he touched his warlock's face to keep him in place, so he was looking directly at him when he began to slide down Magnus' dick, meanwhile never breaking eye contact.

And yes, Alec smiled when he got what he wanted. Magnus' glamour dropped. And that was such a turn on for Alec. To see Magnus just how he is. How he was always meant to be.

Cat eyes were glowing as he watched the reaction on Alec's face when his dick filled his boyfriend up once again. Mouth opened in a silent cry and eyes rolled back in utter biss. "Aaah Daddy", he whimpered as he threw his head back and rode his boyfriend in a fast pace, bouncing on his dick, just like Magnus had asked of him before.

Magnus had many lover's but none of them can compare with Alec. The shy looking shadowhunter was far from innocent in bed. And Magnus was extremly proud that no one would ever see him that way except of Magnus himself. How he pleads to be taken roughly or when he takes over control like right now and rides Magnus the way he wants. Eyes closed in extasy and body rolling as he moved and grind on Magnus lap. So sexy and beautiful.

He let Alec take what he wants for a while but then decided to take back control. He stopped his lover's movement and said,"Hold on Baby."

  
With his hands still on Magnus' back, Alec could feel Magnus' muscles ripples when the warlock stood up and slammed him against the wall without slipping out of him.  
This position was more difficult than the others and Magnus can't get as deep as usual. But Alec loves to be manhandled by his lover and get smashed against walls or hard surfaces.

"You're always such a good boy for me.", Magnus praised. "Letting me fuck you through the whole apartment. You like it sayang?"

"Yes...yes Daddy..harder",he nodded as he felt magnus hitting his prostate, making him see stars.

"Stroke yourself while I fuck your ass, baby boy. I'm close." Magnus' voice was breathless as he pounded into Alec savagely.

Alec was already so close, when he was riding Magnus, so it just took him a few strokes to come with a loud moan. Magnus' name on his lip.

The grip on Magnus cock was so incredibly thight when Alec came, causing Magnus to follow his lover shortly after, filling him up completely.

They stayed like that for a while. Magnus' strong arms still holding Alec up against the wall.

Even though he knows that he was a total mess right now Alec can't ignore the urge to tease Magnus when he feels his hold on him getting slippy.

"Getting tired old man?", Alec snickered and clenched around the softening dick in his ass. "Is this all you got?", he asked, trying not sound as breathless as he actually was.

Alec laughed when Magnus growled and moved them to the bedroom, hiding his grin in his warlock's neck as he thightend his hold on his lover.

Arriving at their bedroom, Magnus threw Alec on the bed "On your knees, baby boy." the warlock ordered and gestured to the floor.

Alec scrambled into position he knew so well. Sliding to the floor, kneeling in front of his lover with his hands behind his back. Delicate fingers ran through Alec's soft hair, gripping some of his strands, holding him in place.

"I see you like to use your mouth to tease me." Magnus said in a silky voice and smirked down at the boy on his knees. "How about we put this mouth to a better use. Open."

Not waiting another second Alec opened his mouth wide and relaxed his throat as Magnus feeds him his dick. His other hand is still gripping Alec's hair, holding his head still as Magnus fucked his mouth. Alec closed his eyes and enjoyed the weight and taste of Magnus in his mouth.

"Look at me baby boy.",Magnus said and gave Alec's hair a small tug. Alec opened his eyes, trying not to blinked too many times when Magnus' dick entered his throat. "You're so gorgeous like this. He pressed one finger in, alongside his cock. "So good for Daddy." 

Seeing Alec like this, blue 'innocent' eyes looking up at him while having Magnus' dick in his mouth, mourning around his shaft, taking everything Magnus was giving him, made him come without a warning. But Alec just relaxed his throat further swallowed every single drop of his boyfriend's release.

Pulling his dick out of Alec's mouth, he bent down and kissed him softly on the lips, his hand stroking the shadowhunter's wet hair lovingly. "Thank you sayang. I love you."

And Alec smiled at him. The smile that was reserved for Magnus only. "I love you,too"

As Magnus spoke he caressed Alec's cheek. "Now be a good boy and get on all fours, ass in the air for me."

Alec immediatly obayed as he moved to one of his favorite positions on the bed. Of course he was extremly embarrassed when he confessed it to Magnus for the first time but the warlock just gave him a proud smile and told him numerous times that he doesn't have to be ashame of the things he enjoyed in the bedroom. Magnus would never judge or make fun him over the things he likes. And Alec believed him.

The creaking sound of their bed brought him back to present. Magnus had climbed on to the bed and moved behind his lover.

For a while the warlock just stared at the scene in frot of him. His gorgous boyfriend had his ass up in the air, ready for Magnus to just take, but Alec reminded him of his job when he wiggled his butt and cleared his throat. "You fell asleep behind there, old man.

Magnus let out a breathless laugh. His lover never seize to suprise him. He can change from the begging desperate boyfriend to the sassy teasing Alexander in a matter of seconds.

With a chuckle Magnus smacked Alec's ass playfully, which earned him a surprise yelp from his shadowhunter. The warlock spread his boyfriend's butt cheeks, revealing a puffy well-fucked hole to him. A bit of his cum is already oozing out of Alec's ass, slipping down his thigh. For a moment he just watched and pumped his cock as Alec's hole open and close around nothing but thin air. Loose and waiting to get filled again.

Slowly he moved his hand and inserted two fingers easily into Alec's opening making the shadowhunter grunt in pleasure.

"Da...Daddy...more please", Alec whimpered, pushing back desperately on Magnus' fingers.

He took out his fingers and smeared his come around the loose entrance of his boyfriend. With one hand he took hold of his dick, tracing it around Alec's hole but not pushing in.

"You love it when I take you from behind don't you? Holding you down, burying myself so deep inside you. You're my little slut, aren't you baby boy?"

Alec was breathing hard now, "Yes Daddy, yes sir. Yours..pl..Please."

"You still want it ? I think I fucked you enough that you wouldn't be able to walk by now and you still want it?" Magnus asked huskily.  
Alec whimperd when he felt the head of his boyfriend's cock slipping into his hole. Magnus pushed the head in and out for a few times but pulled it back out when Alec tried to thrust back.

"Uh..uh baby boy. Patience." Magnus said in a low voice.

The warlock slapped his dick against his boy's hole again and letting it slide between his ass cheeks.

Alec's face is smooshed into the pillow, drool is trickling down the side of his mouth. His blue eyes unfocused and hazy. This is torture for him. Magnus knows that, but he loves to make his shadowhunter fall apart under his hands. Knowing this is his doing.

"Come on Alexander. Tell me what you want." Magnus said and ran one ring adorned hand through Alec's wet hair.

His boyfriend leaned into that touch like a cat. "Please..I want your cock. Fuck me... Please daddy..take me."Alec's voice was reduced to incoherent rambling and whimpers. 

Alec can't imagine how he must look right now. Face down ass up. Begging for Magnus' dick. A trail of Magnus come already oozing out of his hole, painting his thigh. But he loves it. The feeling of submission. For once he does what he wants. Let Magnus take care of him and being sure that his boyfriend look after him and give him what he needs.

Alec was ripped out of his thoughts when two fingers were pressed into his mouth and a very familiar dick was pressed into his wet hole and immediately started to pound into him.

"I love it when you beg. Youre doing so good. I love you.",Magnus breath into his ear, his fingers trailing from Alec's mouth, roaming the shadowhunter's body.

He slowed his punishing pace and looked down to watch his dick dissapear into Alec's hole. He paused to stay like this for a while and circled his hips. Making Alec feel his full size in him.

  
The shadowhunter screamed in pleasure, fisting his hands in the sheets.  
Alec could feel every inch of Magnus' dick in him, stuffing him so full.

"Do you feel it baby boy. My dick still so hard after so many rounds. It's all because of you. You're doing this to me." Magnus purred into Alec's skin as he worked up a quick speed once more.

All Alec could do, was scream in pleasure.

The thrusts are so hard and fast that his body gave up. Laying now flat in his front his moans and screams were reduced to chocked up sobs.

Magnus grabbed Alec's hips and raised his boyfriend's behind, making his back arch and giving Magnus more access to Alec's ass.

Magnus' grip on Alec's hips left finger shaped bruises on Alec's body and his grunts were low and animalistic as he pounded his boyfriend into the mattress.

Said boyfriend was gripping the bed sheets so hard, his knuckles turned white, his mouth was open but no sounds were coming out as his orgasm hit him like a bolt of lightning. Ripping out his body. 

Feeling his boyfriend clenching around him, Magnus followed Alec with a low groan, biting Alec's neck as he filled him with his semen.

The warlock filled his boyfriend with so much come that some of it were already trickling out of his hole before he was fully done.

For a moment, they just laid there, unmoving except of their chest as both tried to catch their breaths after such an intense orgasm.

But then Alec started to protest lazily when he felt Magnus began to move him again, but Magnus kept moving them until both of them are on their sides in a spooning position.

Magnus behind Alec as he lifted one of his lover's leg to give him more access.

"Did you forget what I said before?", Magnus whispered into Alec's ear. "I told you, that I'll fuck you until you can't  come anymore. And after that, when you're all fucked out and won't have any energy anymore, then, I will take you one last time." With that he slowly pushed into Alec.

Magnus hissed and Alec moaned in a high pitch when they both were connected once more, both of them, beeing too oversensentive after so many rounds.

Slowly, the heat started building up again, but this time it won't be rough and fast. This time they will take it slow. Draw it out, without any rush. Cherishing every moment together, from their passionate, overwhelming sex filled evening to a slow, romantic promise of love and devotion.

Magnus' arms were around Alecs waist, holding him close while making love to him, nice and slow. His grip on him was tight, as if he wanted to protect him from the world outside the apartment and never let him go again.

Alec interlaced his fingers with Magnus', as he sobs out his pleasure, body moving slowly in unision.

"I love you.",Alec whispered.

Magnus stopped and pulled away.

Alec, unsure of what happened, turned around and asked, " Magnus, wha-"

Suddenly he was on his back, with his legs around his warlock's waist, as he was being filled once more.

"I wanted to see your face, when you say that." Magnus smiled and started moving again.

They're breathing the same air. Mouths open and touching, panting as they're slowly reaching their peak.

"I love you", Alec whispered again, looking directly in his lover's eyes.

"Say it again."

"I love you", Alec repeated.

"Again". Magnus said, burying his face in Alec's neck as his hips started to go faster.

They both know, Magnus won't be able to follow Alec when the time comes. So he needed to hear it, that Alec loves him. He needs to absorb it, as long as he still has the chance to do so. Before it all becomes just a memory.

"I love you. I love you, Magnus Bane. Forever." Alec whispered one more time, burying his hand in his lover's hair as he came undone beneath Magnus, who followed Alec immediately, his thrusts getting slightly rough towards the end.

Magnu's buried his face further in his lover's neck as he slowly came down from his high. Alec's hands, stroking his sweaty hair and back keeping him in place as he tried to catch his breath himself.

After a while, Magnus carefully pulled out of Alec, making the younger one whimper slightly.

Magnus noticed his cum is slipping out of Alec's hole, painting the inside of his thighs. Marking the younger man as Magnus'. 

The warlock smirked at that but quickly cleaned them up with a flick of his fingers when Alec made grabby hands at him.

Cuddles after sex is a must for his shadowhunter.

So Magnus rolled over and pulled Alec into his arms, kissing his forehead as Alec pillowed his head on Magnus' broad chest. 

 "Wow." Alec was the first one to speak. "I don't even know, how long we've been going at it, but..you're just...just Wow."

Magnus chuckled and nuzzled his face in his boyfriend's hair. "YOU are amazing Alexander. You can't imagine how much I love you."

"I love you too... Daddy" Alec said and burst out laughing. Magnus joined him, but smacked him lightly on his arm. "Hey, that was really hot, okay."

"It was." Alec grinned honestly.

There was a comfortable silence in their room, until Alec shifts slightly in his warlock's hold and spoke up.

"And Magnus?" Alec murmured against Magnus' chest.

"Yes, love?"

"I'm pretty sure I won't be able to walk anymore.  
So I hope you don't have any plans tomorrow, since you're going to spoil me all day long." Alec grinned up at his boyfriend, a teasing tone in his voice.

Magnus chuckled and tightening his hold on Alec as he kissed his lover's hair. "Can't think of a better way to spend my day."

And on the next day Alec didn't even complain that he couldn't walk five steps without wincing, because his boyfriend was there, taking care of him. Loving him.

Always. 

 


End file.
